


No One Will Know

by sendgays



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), kakavege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendgays/pseuds/sendgays
Summary: While on a shopping trip with Bulma, Vegeta learns how persistent for sex Goku can be. For SaiyanPrinceOfficial.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxicat/gifts).



Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, did not like shopping. Unfortunately for him, Bulma Briefs, Capsule Corp heiress, loved it. And since he still resided in her home he was often forced to come along under threat of having his Gravity Room disabled for weeks at a time. Usually his role was to carry the mountain of purchases she made for herself, but today was a special kind of hell wherein he was forced to pick out clothing for himself.

“I don't see the need for so many types of attire. My armor is enough.” He grumbled as he looked over the stack of outfits she had assembled for him.

“How many times do I have to explain it to you? People on Earth usually wear more than one outfit in their lifetime!” Bulma snatched a sweater off the rack beside them and threw it on the pile out of spite.

“And I have, too. When one suit is destroyed I get a new one.”

“Just look for some damn clothes you like, Vegeta.” Bulma rolled her eyes and huffed. “I would think by now you'd know better than to fight me on this.”

He rolled his eyes in kind and wandered off to another section of the store, pretending to be interested in the garish clothing on the racks. Every so often he’d pick up a shirt and inspect it briefly before setting it back down—a trick he had learned kept Bulma off his back longer than just standing in place and scowling. As he was employing said ploy, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

“Kakarot.”

Arms wrapped around him and lips pressed against his skin, kissing and nipping. Restless hands clutched and smoothed over his chest, moving down to grab his hips and pull him backwards against a prominent bulge.

“Vegeta, I need ya.” A breathy whisper accompanied by teeth and a whine.

The bold words and actions brought a blush to Vegeta’s face and he pushed the groping hands off him. “Kakarot, for fucks sake, we’re in public!”

“So? I’ll take us somewhere else.”

“Idiot, I’m with Bulma! She’ll notice if I’m gone and then I have to put up with her yelling!” Hands were on him again as if he had said nothing.

“I’ll be so fast she won’ notice!”

“Such a charmer.” Growling and pulling away, Vegeta looked around to see if she had noticed anything yet.

“Come on, Vegeta! I’m so horny for ya right now, see?” He stared down at his pants with a frown.

Slapping a palm over his face, Vegeta took a deep breath and reminded himself a relationship with Kakarot was bound to result in ridiculous moments such as this.

“Forget it. Go home and touch yourself.” He pulled away from Kakarot and glared sternly. He rolled his eyes at the pouting expression on Kakarot’s face and crossed his arms in finality.

 

“Please, ‘Geta,” he moved to wrap his arms around Vegeta again, “It’s not the same if it’s just my hand! I want ya. I want to be inside ya.”

  
Vegeta’s cheeks burned and he twisted away from Kakarot’s embrace again. Taking an extra space back, he steeled himself against the advances. He knew if he didn’t put distance between them now he’d get swept up by Kakarot’s lust and give in to this ridiculous whim.

“Go home. I’ll see you when we’re done here.”

Kakarot’s lower lip poked out and his shoulders slumped, with a drawn out sigh he raised his fingers to his forehead and was gone again.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Vegeta looked around the store—Bulma was still caught up in piling clothing over her arm. He moved quickly through the racks now, picking up clothing he knew would appeal to Bulma’s tastes. Normally he would drag this part out just to annoy her, but the needy way Kakarot had whined for him gave him motivation to finish the trip as quickly as possible. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he made his way through the metal and fabric maze to Bulma’s side.

“I’ve found what I want. Let’s go.”

“Did you try them on?” Hands on her hips, she raised an eyebrow at the stack of clothing.

“I know what size to get. I don’t need to try them on.” His boot tapped hurriedly against the tile.

“You still need to make sure the cut flatters you. I want to see them on you first.” She pushed her overflowing pile onto the one he was already holding.

“I can model for you later. Then you can just return the ones you don’t approve of.”

“Or you can just get your ass in the fitting room and try them on now.”  Her lips were pressed thin and the hands that had formerly just been resting on her hips now balled into fists.

“Fine.” Growling under his breath, he headed to the cubicle of hell that was the fitting room. It would be easier to get this over quickly than to stand and argue with her about it. Kakarot could wait another ten—he looked at the heap of clothes—twenty minutes. The idiot probably already jerked himself off anyway. A mental image of the scene brought with it a warmth in his body and he pulled his armored vest off with a smirk. Kakarot was spread out on the bed naked, sweat glistening on his muscular body, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, and cum was splattered on his hand and belly.

Unzipping his gray top and tossing it aside, he cursed Bulma’s stubborn insistence on this trip. He could have been at home, Kakarot balls-deep inside him, but instead he was trying on mint green sweaters. Vegeta sat on the small bench provided and pulled off his boots. He stood back up and began peeling off the rest of his under-armor—he’d need to try on some looser pants to start with if he wanted to keep his slight bulge hidden.

“’Geta.” It was like a whispered prayer, a breathy cry of desperation, for relief.

Vegeta shot up straight and pulled his pants back over his hips. Spinning to see Kakarot: red-faced and slack-jawed, raking a heated gaze over his body. He stepped back and grabbed a shirt off the top of the pile, trying to cover himself before Kakarot tried anything.

“I tried what ya said, but it wasn’ enough. We’re alone now, Bulma won’ know. Please, Vegeta?” A single step was all it took to close the distance Vegeta had created.

Pressed against the wall, a bead of sweat dripped down Vegeta’s cheek. “No. They’re right outside, idiot. Bulma’s expecting me and she’ll hear. Just wait until I’m done here.”

“But I’ve been waitin’ all day!” He leaned in and brushed his lips over Vegeta’s neck. “I’ll be quiet.” Hot hands roamed the small frame, palming over Vegeta’s ribcage to his hips and between his thighs. “Yer getting’ hard, Vegeta. Were ya thinkin’ about me?”

“It will only take me twenty minutes, Kakarot. Your cock will survive that much longer.” Vegeta slid to the side, avoiding the enticing embrace and the question.

“How about a blowjob, then? Please?” His hands pressed together in a begging plea and his lusty gaze turned into a hopeful smile.

Vegeta’s lips pursed together and he crossed his arms over his chest. He had a sinking feeling that if he gave this one inch then Kakarot would begin to ask for a mile. But on the other hand, the idiot was also probably so on edge Vegeta could suck him off quickly enough for no one to suspect something. Then he could get rid of the possibility of further interruptions from Kakarot and finish up with Bulma quicker. His mind and his body gave him two different answers.

“Fine.”

A large grin bloomed on Kakarot’s face and he was quick to untie his belt and push his pants down enough for his long cock to bounce free. Sitting down on the bench, he licked his lips and waited for Vegeta to make the first move.

Just looking at the swollen dick was enough to make Vegeta’s mouth water and his resolve waver. He knew how good it felt pumping in and out his body, how skilled a lover Kakarot had become. His body was feeling warmer now and he dropped to his knees before his thoughts could become physically visible to Kakarot. Running his hands from Kakarot’s knees to his thighs, he pushed the muscled legs further apart as he settled in.

Kakarot’s thick cock twitched as his breath brushed over it and he didn’t waste time with teasing foreplay—he swallowed as much as possible from the start, working his tongue and lips together the way he had done countless times before.

“Oh, ‘Geta!  Yer amazin’, please don’ stop!” His body sagged against the wall and his fingers traced over Vegeta’s cheeks into his hair.

There was no way he could stop now. Not with the way the heavy cock felt sliding between his lips and against his throat. Not with the way he could taste Kakarot’s excitement on his tongue. Vegeta’s cheeks were a muddled red and his body was reacting to the feeling of his mouth being filled, wishing it was a different area. He clutched the quaking thighs, eyes tightly closed as he tried to push his desires aside and finish this as quickly as possible.

A loud bang on the thin door made him wrench his head away though.

“Vegeta?! Do they fit? I want to see them on you!”

Quickly wiping the back of his hand over his wet lips, Vegeta scrambled to his feet and pressed his back against the door as if Bulma would somehow try to break it down.

“Give me some time!  I haven’t liked any enough to show you yet.” Was his voice too strained? Did he sound natural?

“Well hurry up! I already picked out some more I want you to try on!”

Grimacing, he turned and shouted through the door. “Fine! Just keep looking and I’ll finish up in here!”

There was a short huff. “Whatever.”

He held his breath, listening to the sound of her retreating footsteps. Just as he was about to relax there was a large body pressed against him and two arms holding him in place against the door.

“She’s gonna be busy lookin’.” Hips shifted and the long cock slid against Vegeta’s ass. “We have some free time now.”

“Kakarot.” He swallowed, trying to ignore the friction building between them. “Let me just get this over with and then we can fuck all day if you want.” The thrusting increased instead, pulling a soft groan from him.

“But ya said ya were gonna finish up in here, right? That means ya gotta finish what ya started with me, too. I don’ care who hears, I want ya so much. I can almost feel ya ‘round me already.”

Vegeta’s eyes screwed close and he gritted his teeth. Hands were already pushing his pants down, the feel of Kakarot’s hot cock moving against his bare skin made him shiver. He shook his head back and forth, willing himself to say no.

“Kakarot, we….”

“Please let me love ya, ‘Geta.”

His knees threatened to buckle. The only sound he could make was a soft whimper. Damn Kakarot for being able to get under his skin so easily, break him down so quickly. His pants were around his ankles and the hands were squeezing his ass roughly, fingertips digging into his soft skin. A foot slid his stance wider, the hands held him open and exposed while Kakarot’s cock ground harder against him.

“Will ya let me?”

His mind beat wildly against his base nature, screaming at him to stop and just finish the outing with Bulma. It reminded him of the very likelihood of them getting caught—the very real possibility of Kakarot asking for another round before leaving.

“Yes.”

Warm breath from a moan tickled the back of his neck and then there were kisses placed along his spine, each a jolt of pleasure straight to his nerves. Instead of Kakarot’s dick, it was his mouth now at Vegeta’s ass, lapping at the hole and prodding it with fingers to open it wider. Vegeta covered his mouth, leaning his forehead against the door as he fought his shaky legs for balance. Kakarot never performed in half-measures and Vegeta struggled to keep quiet under the onslaught. He wasn’t sure it would be possible to contain himself once something bigger than fingers entered him.

A loud slurping. “Ya ready?”

How could he say no when his prostate was being rubbed that way? “Yeah.” He didn’t trust himself to say more.

The fingers removed themselves. There was a rustling sound and then Kakarot was holding his hips in place, pressing into him, slowly making his body accept what was given it. Vegeta shut his eyes. The uncomfortable entry was a common practice between them, but didn’t make it any less painful.

“Oh yeah, ‘Geta. I’ve been needin’ ya all day!”

Deft hands were all over his body, soothing and caressing him, pulling him back into the moment. Kakarot’s deep moans washed over his ears and took the ache away with their crests and the shallow ebbing huffs between them. Fingertips circled his nipples, glided over his abs, and followed a trail of hair downwards to wrap around his dick. This was why he let Kakarot do whatever he wanted. This pampering and attention was one of his favorite things Kakarot did, even if he’d never say it out loud.

Vegeta hummed against the palm of his hand, agreeing to more, agreeing to the full force of Kakarot’s love. The gentle hands retreated back to his waist, holding him steady as the thrusts became more intense.

“I’m gonna go fast, ‘Geta. Bulma won’ suspect anythin’!”

Hot breath and hungry lips were at the back of Vegeta’s neck. He was going to reply but clamped his mouth back shut to stifle the groan about to come forth. Kakarot had not been kidding. The thick cock was buried as far as possible over and over, their bodies slapped together in a frenzy. Vegeta’s eyes rolled back as Kakarot pounded into him, the need for release reflected in the intensity of his movements.

“C’mon, Vegeta, will ya call out a lil’ fer me? I wanna know yer enjoyin’ it too!”

“Ah hah, Kakarot!” It was as loud as he dared speak.

“Vegeta, a lil’ louder! Let me hear yer sexy voice!”

Vehemently shaking his head, he refused the request. There were tears in Vegeta’s eyes from the struggle to control the noises coming from him. His teeth were buried in one hand to muffle his cries and his other hand was firmly against the door to keep it from knocking as Kakarot fucked him senseless.

“Just once?” The words more slurred than normal, half grunted.

“Kakarot, uhnn, no!” He held his breath, making up for the whispered words.

“Please, ‘Geta! I can’ cum if yer all quiet!”

Still Vegeta shook his head, screwed his eyes tighter shut, and bit down harder on his hand. There was a huff behind him then the hands on his hips tightened their grip. Kakarot pulled his dick out and slammed back in with one fluid motion.

Vegeta tasted blood in his mouth. The urge to scream built with each subsequent thrust—Kakarot was playing dirty, ramrodding Vegeta with his thick cock in quick snaps. Every feeling, from the quick burst into his sensitive entrance, the press against his gland, and the way Kakarot’s cock felt like it was hitting his stomach it was so deep, made Vegeta’s knees shake. There was no way he could withstand this much longer. He could hear the door starting to creak under the hard blows.

“Ahh, Kakarot, stop!” It might have been too garbled to understand.

“C’mon, Vegeta, I’m so close. Please just a lil’ more. Just cry out for me a lil’ louder.”

“Kaka—the door!”

He didn’t need to finish his sentence as Kakarot thrust into him again and the thin door broke under the pressure. Toppling forward, he finally let out a loud groan as he hit the floor and was buried under Kakarot’s weight. Vegeta shook his head and looked around at the patron’s shocked stares. There was Bulma: mouth hanging open and the clothes in her hands dropped limply to the floor.

“Idiot, I told you to stop!” He scrambled to get away from Kakarot but was flipped onto his back instead.

“Please, ‘Geta, I’m almost there! Please don’ stop, they already know so it’s okay now!”

“They can see us! It’s worse now!” His whole face red as his legs were pushed towards his chest and Kakarot began pumping into him anew.

“C’mon, just cum for me, ‘Geta! I need to feel ya squeezin’ me!”

The flushed face of Kakarot, the needy way he begged to finish, and the punishing way Kakarot fucked him made Vegeta waver. They had all seen anyway, right? He knew he was being watched, could hear Bulma screeching, but his dick still dripped in anticipation of release.

“One time, ‘Geta, scream out fer me one time!” Fingers dug into Vegeta’s thighs, whole body shaking under his efforts.

Kakarot looked so beautiful biting his lip and staring into Vegeta’s eyes, body sweaty and trembling on edge. Vegeta moaned over the din of the store, blocking them out and concentrating only on the man between his legs.

“Please, please, please….” It was whispered over and over as Kakarot’s mouth dropped open, hips bucking wildly.

He could no longer deny the request. Could no longer hold back.

Vegeta’s body bowed up under Kakarot, torso twisting, and head shaking back and forth as he screamed out Kakarot’s name followed by a chorus of moans.

“That’s it! That’s it, ‘Geta!” Letting out a guttural groan, Kakarot’s body jerked once more before stopping its motion, trembling as he released inside Vegeta.

Feeling the hot rush, hearing the cry of final pleasure, Vegeta followed suit—chanting Kakarot’s name as he shot a thick load across his stomach. Through his blissful daze he could see Kakarot’s sloppy grin staring down at him. He reached for the face, pulling the idiot forward for a kiss when an unmistakable scream shattered his calm high.

“What the hell were you two thinking?! Do you know how much this is going to cost me? Do you have any self-control?” Bulma’s tirade had them both snapping to attention.

“Ahhh, sorry, Bulma! Can ya take care of this fer us? I need to borrow Vegeta for a bit, so I’ll see ya later!” While he had scratched the back of his head as he talked, he quickly moved his hand to his forehead with a cheeky giggle.

The last thing Vegeta saw before disappearing was the angry face of Bulma as she fished her credit card out of her purse.

**Author's Note:**

> For Christina, who asked me for a begging fic and I'm not sure if I did it right or not! XD But I hope you enjoy it and know I love you!!


End file.
